When I kissed the teacher
by Ginn
Summary: this is a tribute to the wonderful WIKTT site. it is inspired by the ABBA song When I Kissed The Teacher. I suppose it's a song fic but some of those bug me so suffice it to say it's a fic with a song in it. One shot. COMPLETE


I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to way too many people namely the fabled JKR *bows reverently.  The song belongs to ABBA I just though it was appropriate

AN – this is a one shot story not too long with a song in it, it is not a song fic.

When I Kissed The Teacher

            God I have no idea what possessed me to do it.  He was just…Oh God.  I turn left and sprint toward the fat Lady.

            "Lacewigs, lacewigs!" I shout.

            I sprint through the picture that has just swung open.  

            I run for the head girl rooms.  

            Why?

            Well I can answer that said a devious little voice in the back of my head because you've had a crush on the dear professor for ages.

            Ack no wrong train of thought.  Radio!!  Where is the radio need distraction.

I flip the thing on the second I get my hands on it and immediately the worst possible song comes on and I can't help but listen.  

_i"Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher  
And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher"/i_

Oh dear God this just happened to me, Damn you ABBA you and your little dog too

  
i"_All my friends at school  
They had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool  
Nearly petrified 'cos he was taken by surprise  
When I kissed the teacher  
Couldn't quite believe his eyes, when I kissed the teacher  
My whole class went wild  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher"/i_

Oh God I did enjoy it I really did his lips were so soft and his hair isn't greasy just shiny and soft and…Oh Gods I'm doing it again must stop listening to radio.  (however Hermione did not turn off her wizarding wireless)

i

_One of these days  
Gonna tell him I dream of him every night  
One of these days  
Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright_

_I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher  
Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher  
Leaning over me, he was trying to explain the laws of geometry  
And I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss the teacher_

/i

Thank God Severus doesn't teach geometry or this would be just way too creepy…..O Jesus where the hell did that come from he is Snape and I have no right to call him by his first name 

"You were calling him by his first name last night" says that nagging little part of my mind.  I tell it to shut the Hell up.  

i

_One of these days  
Gonna tell him I dream of him every night  
One of these days  
Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright_

_What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher  
All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher  
My whole class went wild  
As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher_

_/i_

Mmmm his hair did smell good, admit it to yourself granger you've got it bad, really bad

"Mmmmm yes I've got it bad," the humor of sensible Hermione Granger talking to an empty room isn't lost on me.  Oh well

_i  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug him)  
When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)_

/i

            The song ended and something else came on I didn't care however as I was too shocked to register anything but the figure in my doorway

            "Miss Granger I believe we have some unfinished business that you so foolishly started during you class, you have been a very naughty little witch." He drawled silkily.  

            "Oh yes _Professor,_ would you like to take care of your business and punish me," I said noting the bulge in his trousers.  

            He is sweeping toward me…and now his body is pressing me to the bed.

            And I held my breath, and the world stood still, but then he just smiled at me.  And I was in the seventh heaven when the teacher kissed me.  

Fin

So how do you like it?  It's short and fluffy but it was a fun little thing to write.  Feedback is always welcome.  Muah.  


End file.
